regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Research:Attack Speed
=As of 1.9.1= All data was recorded at 25 fps. 'Barbarian:' Two handed Very Slow Hits occur at frame: 31 93 162 224 291 356 422 485 553 615 Average: 64.888888889 Seconds per hit: 2.59 Two handed Slow Hits occur at frame: 35 88 146 198 252 308 367 418 477 531 Average: 55.222222222 Seconds per hit: 2.20 Two handed Medium Hits occur at frame: 170 224 269 316 363 415 459 510 555 602 Average: 48.111111111 Seconds per hit: 1.92 Dual Medium + Slow Hits occur at frame: 37 90 148 202 259 312 370 423 478 536 Average: 55.444444444 Seconds per hit: 2.21 Dual Medium + Medium Hits occur at frame: 34 78 125 173 223 267 319 362 414 458 Average: 47.111111111 Seconds per hit: 1.88 Dual Medium + Fast Hits occur at frame: 23 66 106 144 185 232 271 315 351 395 Average: 41 Seconds per hit: 1.64 'Marksman:' Long bow Slow Hits occur at frame: 19 69 119 169 Average: 50 Seconds per hit: 2 Long bow Medium Hits occur at frame: 5 49 92 138 181 225 268 313 356 Average: 43.875 Seconds per hit: 1.75 Short bow Medium Hits occur at frame: 51 94 138 184 226 271 315 359 402 Average: 43.875 Seconds per hit: 1.75 Short bow Fast Hits occur at frame: 18 56 95 133 Hits occur at frame: 175 211 252 290 330 Average: 38.541666666 Seconds per hit: 1.54 Knight seems to have same values of Barbarian, Mages and Hunter have same values of Marksman. If we round down the values, Seconds per Hit table looks like this: =As of 1.6.4= Tests were conducted to find the speed of various weapon speeds in the game. Tests were done by recording attacks on a target using normal hits. The recording was done at 25 fps. Attacks are considered when the damage message appears in the combat log. I would have preferred to have done this on a door to have a larger number of hits, but someone in Alsius captured all of the forts on Amun... Going to take a guess that the real values are 1.4 s, 1.55 s, 1.7 s, 1.85 s. but not certain right now. The times make sense, can do 3 slow hits during a Feint4 and 2 vslow hits during a Feint4. I might try again later for greater precision if all the Amun forts aren't Alsius. Well that data was also wrong. A friend reminded me that I need to divide by n - 1 hits. As n hits has n-1 intervals between them. (f_end - f_begin) / fps / (#hits - 1) = time to attack. Removed old data was wrong - will do this again some time later... Slow Weapon Seems to be 2.0 seconds. Hits: 30 Begin: 141 End: 1608 1467 frames / 25 fps = 58.68 s 56.68 / 29 intervals = 2.023 Additionally, the hits occur at 141, 191, 241, 291, 342, 393, 442, 492 which is about every 50 frames or 2.0 seconds. =Pre 1.6.3= Tests conducted to find the actual speeds of the various weapon speeds in the game. Tests were done by recording an attack on a target using just normal hits. On viewing the recordings, a certain point in the attack animation was chosen, and then the time for this point for the first and last hits noted down, to calculate the average time for hits. The recording was done at 25fps so 1 frame = 0.04s. Videos are in XviD format. Fast weapons Average: 0.53 Hits/sec (1.88 Secs/Hit) Medium weapons Average: 0.39 Hits/sec (2.54 Secs/Hit) Slow weapons Average: 0.31 Hits/sec (3.19 Secs/Hit) Very slow weapons Average: 0.26 Hits/sec (3.80 Secs/Hit) Acceleration These tests are to discover exactly how the Attack speed +XX% modifiers in the game affect attack speed. Using the power Arcane Acceleration for mages (Attack speed +25%): Using the power Thirst for Blood(5) for barbarians (Attack speed +15%): As can be seen, attack speed modifiers work like cast speed modifiers, in that it's time that is reduced by the percentage amount, rather than speed increased. The Attack speed +25% actually reduces the time between hits by 25%, and the Attack speed +15% reduces the time between hits by 15%.